


Underneath this Starlit Sky

by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Constellations, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Star Gazing, Varian being Romantic, Wrynncest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo
Summary: Anduin and Varian have a night to themselves, and Varian has something special in mind.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Underneath this Starlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot to tide you all over while I work on my multi chapter fics!
> 
> Read that as "I am lazy and have no self-control"

Anduin suppresses a giggle as Varian’s hands gently brush over the flesh of his stomach. It tickles and sends a course of heat flooding through his body- but Anduin doesn’t want to laugh and ruin the moment.

It was one of those extremely rare nights, where Varian had actually managed to get through his paperwork, and the city wasn’t in some sort of crisis, giving them the night alone and undisturbed. Varian had suggested that since it was such a clear night, that they should sit out on the balcony and look at the night sky.

Anduin had felt such a thrill when he arrived at Varian’s quarters to see the king had laid out pillows and blankets, in what looked like a rather cosy nest. That hadn’t been the best of it though. No. Varian had forgone his armour and was wearing a rather… loose white shirt that had Anduin almost swooning on the spot. Varian also seemed to have felt this a good occasion to let his hair down- literally. Anduin’s fingers itched with the impulse to run through Varian’s rather shiny and surprisingly soft looking locks. 

Anduin catches himself before he starts drooling, he casts a wistful look to the large bed in Varian’s room. It earns him a chuckle and a swat on the behind.

“Here I was planning us a lovely romantic evening and you’re here with a one track mind.” Varian laughs out, voice overflowing with amusement. He rather elegantly settles himself into the nest he’s made, motioning for Anduin to join him. To the prince’s surprise, Varian motions for him to sit in between his legs rather than next to him. With a small shrug Anduin eagerly bounds over and snuggles into place.

“So what now, great master of the romantic evening?” Anduin teases back, purring at the way he can feel the hard planes of Varian’s muscle pressed against his back. He looks up at the king, with a big grin. Varian simply raises a brow at his tone, to anyone else it might look like a warning- but Anduin can see the glimmer of mischief sparking in those steely eyes.

“Any more of your cheek, and I might just tie you to the bed and enjoy the night alone.”

Anduin feels as though his face is aflame! He sputters for a few moments so stunned he can’t find words. Varian barks out a jovial laugh, seeming pleased with the fact he’s rendered Anduin speechless. He presses his lips to the crown of Anduin’s head. 

“In all seriousness, I thought we could just enjoy this, just being together. No interruptions, no distractions. I feel it’s been far too long since I just held you.” Varian says softly, eyes locked on Anduins.

Well, when he puts it like that, he has got a point. While they were in a relationship, and had been for quite a few months. They hadn’t actually told anyone about it. How could they? Varian was after all his father! Anduin lets out a small hum and leans back, basking in the warmth he feels from Varian’s embrace. Although they had been together last night, it had been hurried and desperate love making, followed by them passing out due to exhaustion. Varian’s right, they could use some time to just be together. He beams up at Varian, reaching out and lacing their fingers together.

“I can’t think of any other way I’d want to spend my evening.” Anduin whispers out, voice thick with sincerity. Varian’s eyes darken for a moment. Anduin feels the warm press of lips against his own, and lets out a contented sigh- Varian is so skilled and knows exactly how to turn him to putty, all but melting in the king’s hands.

“Well” Varian whispers out, sounding breathless as he pulls away. “I thought we could sit and admire the stars together.” The older man tilts his head up and Anduin follows his gaze, amazed by how clear the night sky is. Then again it is the beginning of summer. Anduin lets out an amazed gasp- clearly pleased Varian wraps his arms around Anduin, resting his chin on Anduin’s head.

“You’re so small you fit perfectly into my arms.” Varian sighs out sounding so at peace. Anduin lets out a small whimper, grateful for the warmth. It wasn’t cold, not by a long shot but here in Varian’s arms he just felt so safe and secure.

“I see Turalyon’s Hammer is out tonight.” Varian muses. Anduin can’t help but feel arousal pooling in his lower belly as he feels Varian’s voice vibrate through him. Subconsciously Anduin curls his toes in delight. As if sensing Anduin’s excitement, he leans his head down so it rests on Anduin’s shoulder. Breath tickling his ear, and sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. “You’re not even looking” Varian whispers into his ear, and Anduin swears the man is trying to kill him.

Clearing his throat and trying to clear his mind of the lust filled haze it’s now under, Anduin tilts his head up. He almost lets out a small cry, for in their current position Anduin’s cheek scraped ever so slightly against the stubble on Varian’s jaw. He has to take a deep breath to ground himself, sure he’s already noticeably hard in his trousers. 

“Do you think Turalyon ever finds it strange he has a constellation?” Anduin tries and fails to keep the croak out of his voice. He can sense Varian’s grin, but pointedly keeps his eyes on the twinkling stars. Even they appear to be laughing at his current predicament!

“Hmmm? I’ve never asked him, to be honest I find him a bit of a bore.”

Anduin can’t stop himself from turning to look at Varian. If he weren’t so shocked he might appreciate how close they are. How their noses just touch, and if he wanted to, a small lean forward would give him full access to Varian’s mouth. 

“ **VARIAN!** You can’t say that! He’s one of our most revered and respected heroes!” Anduin squawks out- loud judging by the wince on Varian’s face. The king just shrugs at him rather unapologetically.

“I can still respect him, but that doesn’t make him _ less _ of a bore. Must be a light worshipper thing.” Varian almost sing-songs out at him. Anduin can feel his eyes narrowing.

_ “Pardon?” _

Varian lets out an amused snort, shit eating grin spreading over his face. He squishes their cheeks together.

“It’s OK Anduin. You’re a priest,  _ you’re allowed to be boring _ . You’d think being a paladin would make him more charismatic.”

Anduin lets out an indignant huff and whips his face away to look forward. Stupid Varian and his stupid teasing. He can feel his lover vibrating with the effort to repress his laughter. Anduin pouts. Arms crossing over his chest.

He’s startled out of his brooding by the gentle scrape of teeth over his pulse point. He can’t help but let out a small moan as Varian nips at the sweet spot on his neck.

“I’m only teasing,  _ you’re _ certainly not boring,” Varian presses kisses along Anduin’s jaw. “ _ Mmm _ , no. Not boring at all… but Turalyon, he is so dull, he could reduce rocks to tears.”

Anduin lets out his best put upon sigh, turning his head back to Varian and being rewarded with sweet kisses. Strong calloused hands worm their way under his own tunic, mapping out the flesh of his stomach and chest. Anduin mewls, when a rough thumb tweaks at one of his nipples. 

Suddenly it’s far too warm. Anduin squirms in his place, caged by Varian’s trunk like thighs and those large hands. He can feel Varian growing excited, if the hardened press against his ass is anything to go by. Varian breaks the kiss, panting harshly. His eyes all but black as he rolls Anduin onto his back.

Anduin swears he blinks and he is naked. Writhing beneath Varian as his lover kisses all over his body, setting his skin aflame with burning desire.

“Varian, Varian! Please!” Anduin can’t help but bleat rather pathetically, as he feels teeth leaving marks on his chest. His cock is hard and weeping, aching to be touched- but Varian makes a point of touching everything but that place! Varian pulls back, smirking rather victoriously at him. He leans over and rummages under a pillow, coming back into his focus holding a bottle of oil. If Anduin weren’t so desperate to be touched he might have been annoyed by Varian’s assumption, but in this instance the king was correct.

He whines as he watches Varian coat his fingers with the sweet smelling oil. A million butterflies taking flight in his belly, as he anticipates the press of those skilled fingers against him. He doesn’t wait long, Varian gently eases one finger in, arching a brow at how little resistance he meets.

“Eager are we?” He all but purrs out, smug satisfaction heavy in his tone. Anduin can only nod, too far gone to feel an inkling of embarrassment. Varian doesn’t tease, instead he concentrates on opening Anduin’s body. Anduin can only lie there and take it, moaning and pleading at each crook of that finger. He can make out the rather impressive tent in Varian’s own trousers, and whimpers already wanting that cock within him.

A sudden cold drop on his nose, has him gasping in surprise…  _ what? _ But then more follow and to Anduin’s horror he realizes that Stormwind has once again lived up to its name! He whimpers not wanting to move, wanting Varian in him now. His lover pauses for a moment, turning his head up to the night sky and blinking rather dumbly for a moment before turning to Anduin with a wolfish grin.

“Well, at least it will keep us cool.” Varian winks at him, and Anduin feels his mouth run dry.  _ Oh! _ Well since Varian puts it like that then… He arches up, demanding more from Varian. He feels so warm right now, the cold droplets of rain actually starting to feel welcome. Varian lets out a strangled sound and Anduin cries out as a second finger is eased inside him. There’s a slight burn this time, and Anduin has to force himself to breathe through the sting.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to slow down?” Varian’s wonderful baritone resonates above him, and Anduin opens his eyes to stare up at the concerned visage of his lover. He can’t deny how much he adores this man, always thinking of Anduin’s pleasure over his own. He shakes his head as he fights for the words to come to his mouth.

“No, please don’t stop! I want you inside me!”

Varian lets out a growl and starts to scissor his fingers.  _ Oh! _ It’s so amazing! Anduin closes his eyes in bliss, surprised that he can still see the stars as Varian oh so expertly crooks those fingers in tandem within him. Anduin is panting into the air between them, he can feel his own pre-cum pooling on his belly. Surely he’s ready now!? To make his point he tries to pull Varian in with his legs. The king laughs and leans down, kissing him senseless instead.

“Patience my little love, not much longer.” Varian croons into his ear. Anduin mewls hands scrabbling to cling to Varian- shocked to feel how soaked the shirt his lover is wearing is. Anduin opens his eyes and forgets to breathe! In the downpour, Varian has indeed become soaked, that white shirt clinging to him like a second skin, and becoming more translucent by the second.

“ **Varian** !  _ I need you to fuck me now! _ ” If he was in his right mind, Anduin would be mortified at how demanding he sounds. As it is, the sight is too much, and he’s rather come with Varian inside him. The king sits back blinking at him looking rather surprised. Then to Anduin’s delight- and he may have squealed a little to show it. Varian removes his shirt.

Anduin can’t help but lick his lips, as he watches raindrops trail down Varian’s chiselled torso. What a sight his king makes, right now soaked and dishevelled so deliciously. Anduin can’t help but run his hands over Varian, letting his nails rake down over his torso, catching a nipple and eliciting a pleasured hiss. Anduin’s cock throbs and twitches.

Varian has withdrawn his fingers to undress and Anduin is keenly aware of their absence, feeling so empty and unfulfilled. He bucks beneath Varian trying to convey how much he needs his touch at this moment. The rain that had been so effective at cooling him before, doing little to quell the heat in his blood now. Judging by the way Varian’s hands shake as they undo the clasp of his trousers his lover isn’t faring any better. 

Varian doesn’t even remove his trousers, opting instead to free his cock. It practically bounces from its confines as Varian slips his trousers past his hips- already flushed and covered in pre-come. Anduin swallows, no matter how many times he sees it, that moment of fear never quite abates. Varian meets his heated gaze, and Anduin almost chokes at how feral the king looks right now. Without warning Varian pounces, larger body pinning Anduin to the blankets below, mouth devouring him, as if he’s the best thing Varian has ever tasted. 

Anduin’s hands struggle for purchase as they weakly move over Varian’s back, the rain has made him rather slippery. Varian growls into their heated kiss, one hand working its way between them so Varian can line his cock up with Anduin’s entrance. Anduin lets out a scream of pleasure as Varian begins the process of penetrating him.

It’s a tight fit. Anduin has to force himself to relax, so he can accommodate the sheer girth of Varian. The man is so large he could probably easily satisfy an orc or even a tauren! Varian is grunting above him, eyes closed and jaw clenched almost painfully. It seems he’s really trying to hold himself back!

“Varian, please” Anduin all but begs, pride washed away with the rain covering them. Those hunter eyes crack open and regard him with such intensity, as Varian continues to enter at a snail’s pace.

“I’d save my voice if I were you. You’ll be needing it later.”

Anduin moans at the implication of those words. He can feel his jaw go slack as more of Varian breaches him. Not much more to go now. Varian seems to have taken to watching him, and by the time he’s fully sheathed within Anduin, Anduin can’t tell if his vision is blurred from the rain or by tears of joy.

He’s so impossibly full. He can feel every twitch, every pulse, every breath Varian makes moves him ever so slightly. The hard ridge of Varian’s shaft presses into him at a wonderful angle.Anduin can’t help but rock his own hips, pulling Varian in deeper and earning him an answering moan from his lover.

Anduin can’t help but be in awe as he watches Varian fuck him. The man is pure power in physical form, all muscle that flexes and ripples beneath taut skin as he pounds into Anduin. Anduin can’t help but be amazed that someone as handsome as Varian would choose to be with him at all, surely the king had his pick of lovers to warm his bed?

As if reading his thoughts, Varian’s thumb swipes under his eye, and to his horror Anduin realizes he has started to cry. Varian’s movements still, and Anduin watches the way the king exhales through his nose as he comes to a stop.

“Am I hurting you?” Varian’s voice is so full of concern it has Anduin’s heart swelling with love. Varian was always so considerate of him, always treating him as if he were made of glass. Sometimes it was maddening! Anduin sniffs and shakes his head, feeling embarrassed.

“ _ No _ ,  _ no! _ It just feels so good.” 

It’s not a lie. Anduin’s body is singing in pleasure, his core craving more of Varian, desperate for him to find that sweet spot within him. Varian frowns and leans forward, his weight-bearing down on Anduin. He peers into Anduin’s eyes for a moment as if seeing something there, and then he brings their mouths together.

It’s torture, having Varian within him and not moving! Yet his lover kisses him languidly, taking time to explore his mouth, while those hands that have spilled so much blood, yet touch him so gently, run along his side- grasping his hip and pulling them closer together.

  
  


“What’s bothering you,  _ really? _ ” Varian asks him, voice barely a whisper. Anduin can’t help but whine at the loss of Varian’s mouth over his, he aches to be touched, cock throbbing with need.

“Nothing… it was just a silly thought is all.” Anduin says trying to encourage Varian to move within him once more. The king simply regards him before something flashes in his eyes, and he lets out a hum.

“I know I don’t say it often, I’ve always been a man of action, but you know I love you?” Varian looks so confused it has Anduin’s heart aching. Rather than answer he decides to use Varian’s confusion to pull the man down, this time Anduin ravenously devours his mouth. Varian moans, arms wrapping around Anduin, and just like that he begins to rock within him once more.

The rain has given them another gift, for when Varian sat back, his front was completely soaked and now pressed as close as he is, the slick skin of their bells rub against Anduin’s cock creating the most delicious friction. It’s like he’s died and gone to paradise!

“Varian, I’m so close!” Anduin wails, hungrily trying to seek out the king’s mouth as he arches up, groaning as his cock slides against Varian’s abs. Varian lets out a strange sound, hands moving to Anduin’s hips. It’s like fireworks are going off in his head! Varian seems to be thrusting into him as though he’s on a rut! He finds that magical spot within Anduin, and continues to pound away at it. The knot in Anduin’s lower belly feels like it’s about to break! 

Anduin wraps his legs around Varian’s waist, desperate to be as close as possible. He wants to feel everything! A rather expert thrust along with the slide of Anduin’s cock on Varian’s stomach has the knot break!

Anduin arches into Varian, eyes rolling back into his head, and he’s sure he’s screamed so ferociously that he could rival the Banshee Queen herself. He feels so warm all of a sudden, aware of the way his cock pulsates, and the hot sensation of his spend being smeared over him (and probably Varian). He tries to keep his legs locked around Varian, but his muscles refuse to comply, instead his legs slip down and lay spread on either side of Varian.

Varian grunts his approval, hands gripping Anduin’s thighs and hoisting them to an angle that suits him. Anduin can only cry out as his prostate is repeatedly abused, not that he’s complaining, fingers weakly gripping the soaked blankets beneath him, trying to ground himself some way.

Varian’s thrusts have become erratic. The king furiously pounds away at him, until his hips begin to stutter. Anduin watches in fascination as Varian goes still, back arching head thrown back almost looking like a wolf howling to the moon. That being said, Varian does let out a sound similar to a howl, and Anduin feels an explosion of heat within him. The pressure is wonderful, and he can’t help but squirm as he’s filled with Varian’s seed.

Varian’s eyes return to their usually steely blue colour, piercing into Anduin with such intensity.

“Are you OK?” Varian asks, sounding rather out of breath. Anduin can only nod, hand slowly reaching out, to push some of Varian’s damp hair behind his ear. Varian smiles softly and leans down, simply kissing Anduin gently. Anduin lets out a pitiful whine when Varian extracts himself, feeling the loss already. Varian shushes him, and lays down over him, keeping him shielded from the heavy downpour.

“Looks like the rain has ruined our stargazing.” Varian laments. Anduin can’t help but let out a weak giggle, he had forgotten all about the stars actually.

“Well, we could always lie in bed and you could tell me a story about the constellations…” Anduin helpfully answers, pleased at the surprised look on Varian’s face.

“You give me far too much credit, my love. I don’t actually know any stories, I was just looking for an excuse to feel you up.”

Anduin feels his jaw go slack at that bold statement. His eyes roll in exasperation, and he knows without a doubt he is hopelessly in love with this man. Varian, completely oblivious to this thought, looks at him with a cheeky grin.

“ _ Though _ , I think we should head in… This rain isn’t good for my hair.”

Anduin can’t help but laugh, it’s probably just as well no one else gets to see this side of Varian, he can only imagine the aghast expressions of the house of nobles if they were to see how very unserious Varian can be. 

Wrapping his arms around the king’s neck Anduin lets out a thoughtful hum.

“A hot bath would be quite welcome don’t you think?”

The sly answering smile on Varian’s face, tells him that there won’t be much relaxing tonight, and he finds he actually doesn’t mind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read!


End file.
